Season 35 (2004)
debuted in this season.]] 's rooftop.]] started this season.]] computer animated segments debut to to teach children that people are the same beneath physical differences.]] shows characters animated in the Cartoon on Elmo's World.]] ".]] sketches air this season and alternate with Global Thingy.]] Sesame Street Season 35 aired beginning April 5, 2004. Episodes Episodes 4057 - 4082 (26 episodes) * Episode 4057 -- The Street We Live On (35th Anniversary special) * Episode 4058 -- Best pet in the world * Episode 4059 -- Curly doesn't like porridge * Episode 4060 -- Alan's vacation replacement * Episode 4061 -- Cinderella's Fairy Godmother's mistake * Episode 4062 -- Little Furry Red Monster Parade * Episode 4063 -- Elmo's chicken dream * Episode 4064 -- Rocco's new dance * Episode 4065 -- The Sesame Street square game * Episode 4066 -- The new Four Bears Story * Episode 4067 -- Gordon, Miles & Grandpa's music * Episode 4068 -- Telly falls from his pogo stick * Episode 4069 -- Snuffy's Invisible - Part 1 * Episode 4070 -- Snuffy's Invisible - Part 2 * Episode 4071 -- Professor Super Grover's School for Super-Heroes * Episode 4072 -- Gabi becomes a temporary playdate * Episode 4073 -- Baby Bear tries to teach Curly to draw * Episode 4074 -- Telly joins the Letter of the Month Club * Episode 4075 -- Cookie Monster writes a story * Episode 4076 -- Baby Bear adjusts to Curly's big growl * Episode 4077 -- Elmo feels he's treated unfairly by Rocco * Episode 4078 -- Baby Bear can't get Curly to fall asleep * Episode 4079 -- Miles' band needs a quiet place to practice * Episode 4080 -- Elmo's Fairy Godperson grants his wish to be a bird * Episode 4081 -- Rosita wishes she didn't have an accent * Episode 4082 -- Big Bad Wolf huffs and puffs when he loses Notes * To celebrate the show's 35th anniversary, each episode begins with a segment called "My Favorite Sesame Street Moments," featuring a celebrity talking about what they learned on Sesame Street and why they love the show. * This season also introduces a new segment at the end, "Trash Gordon," which features Oscar the Grouch reading bedtime stories to Slimey about a superhero named Trash Gordon (a spoof on the superhero Flash Gordon). * New Elmo's World episodes for this season include Bath Time, Bells, Up and Down and Dinosaurs. * "Hero Guy" and "Monster Clubhouse" are discontinued from the show (although the latter still appears in the opening). * Some episodes from this season are available on iTunes. Cast Cast :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Jasmina Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Jim Henson's Muppets :Caroll Spinney, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, R. Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young, Frank Oz (Uncredited: Tyler Bunch, Alice Dinnean, Noel MacNeal) Guest Stars : Harvey Fierstein, Carl Gordon, Seth Green, Norah Jones, Larry King, Andrea Martin, Martina McBride, Dr. Phil McGraw, Julianne Moore, Natalie Portman, Ruben Studdard Characters Humans :Maria, Alan, Gordon, Gina, Luis, Bob, Susan, Gabi, Miles, Mr. Noodle Muppets :Anything Muppets, Baby Bear, Bert, Big Bad Wolf, Big Bird, Cinderella, Cookie Monster, Cookie Monster's Mommy, Count von Count, Cowboy with a Drawl, Curly, Dinger, Dr. Feel, The Elephant, Elmo, Ernie, The Fairy Godperson, Fred the Wonder Horse, Gary Gill, Gladys the Cow, Goldilocks, Grover, Grundgetta, Henrietta Honker, Herry Monster, Honkers, Humphrey, Joey and Davey Monkey, Lamb, Mama Bear, The Martians, Mel, Little Miss Muffet, Miss Vicki, Mr. Square, Narf, Natasha, Oscar the Grouch, Papa Bear, Prairie Dawn, Penguin, Pino, Ralphie, Little Red Riding Hood, Rosita, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Spot, Super Chicken, Super Grover, Telly Monster, The Three Little Pigs, Two-Headed Monster, Zoe Credits *Executive Producer: Dr. Lewis Bernstein *Senior Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Producers: Melissa Dino, Karen Ialacci *Co-Producer: Tim Carter *Directors: Emily Squires, Ted May, Victor DiNapoli, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin *Head Writer: Lou Berger *Writers: Molly Boylan, Joey Mazzarino, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Belinda Ward, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman *Head Writer (Elmo's World): Judy Freudberg *Co-Executive Producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash *Talent Producer: Danette DeSena *Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli *Muppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber, with Rollie Krewson, Connie Peterson, Polly Smith, Victoria Ellis, Sarah Iams, Michael Schupbach, Heather Asch, Jane Pien, Michelle Hickey, Andrea Detwiler *Music Director: Mike Renzi *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein *Original Songs: Mike Renzi, Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Tony Geiss, Glen Daum *Lighting Designer: Dan Kelley *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Art Director: Bob Phillips *Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Ken Diego, Leslie Williams, Tim Carter, Carol-Lynn Parente *Production Stage Manager: Adam Matalon *Stage Manager: Shawn Haven *Production Supervisor: Deborah Mayer *Production Coordinator: Heather L. Dick *Children's Casting: Theresa Anderson, Carrie Haugh *Post Production Coordinator: Conrad Ford *Production Associate: Rebecca Rosa *Production Assistant Todd E. James *Music Production Assistant: Vicki Levy *Technical Directors: Dan Stewart, Richard Wirth, Tom Guadarrama *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton *Second Audio: Carla Bandini-Lory *Sound Editing: Bob Schott *Senior Video: James Meek *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jimmy O’Donnell, Jerry Cancel, Kevin Burke *Editors: John Tierney, Selbern Narby *Stagehands: Steve Dannenberg, Steve Ruggiero, Tony Santoro *Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price *Boom: Dan Guachione, John Heneghan *Tape: Ernie Albritton *Make Up: Joe Cuervo *Hairstylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Rose Cuervo *Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan *Script Supervisor: Syndi Shumer *Script Coordinator: Lynda Holder-Settles *Production Secretaries: Mindy Fila, Ben Lehmann, Dan Gilbert *Transportation Supervisor: Keith Olsen *Manager, Production Accounting Stephanie Longardo *Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga *Production Clerk: Margie Incorvaia *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Sesame Street Research Team: Anna E. Housley, M.A., Jennifer Kolter, Ph.D., David I. Cohen, Jane Park, Evangelean Pope *GVP of Production for TV, Film & Home Video: Jodi Nussbaum *Post Production by Sony Music Studios, Creative Bubble *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York __NOWYSIWYG__ 35